


Try

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry can't stop staring at his teacher's stomach during detention.To keep Harry quiet as to who the father is, Severus agrees to bribe the boy with his body.  Not expecting for it to blossom into love, Severus just allowed himself to get lost in Harry's eyes for as long as Harry would let him.





	Try

"It was Voldemort that knocked you up, right?" Harry guessed, still copying snippets of creature profiles in the old Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook to more recent parchments.

Severus just stood up, moving around his desk, slowly to begin his snarl in the boy's face. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter? You will not say his name-"

"Fine, but that must mean I'm right." Leaning back and stretching his arms, Harry found himself staring at Severus' growing chest right in front of him.

Slowly dropping his hands, Harry just kept his eyes on the prize as Severus slowly opened the top button of his shirt. Soon he wouldn't be able to wear button-ups with a bigger stomach. It was shocking he still tried. "Mr. Potter, might you be ogling your teacher?"

Harry kept staring at each button coming loose from the shirt, "No..."

Severus gave a sigh, moving to seat himself in the chair next to Harry's at the detention table. "How upsetting. I wouldn't mind so much for a little stress relief."

"So, from what I understand, if I don't tell anyone you're having a pure evil child, you'll fool around with me?" Harry didn't really have room to be shy about it when his cock was twitching at Severus' growing belly and perky breasts.

"If that's the way you see it, then I suppose I can't change my fate, Mr. Potter." Severus slipped off his top, handing it to Harry. "I dribbled milk in there when you were really thrusting your wand earlier at that apparition, Mr. Potter. I couldn't believe how... alpha you were."

Severus must have really wanted privacy. But Harry had no qualms putting the shirt in his lap, "You can just relax. I feel like I'm going to shower you in kisses."

"So soon? Wouldn't you like to touch first?" Harry's cock was holding the shirt to his lap as Severus moved Harry's hands along his stomach.

The touching was nice. It was an incredibly warm belly, and Harry loved that he could tell that Severus was doing his best to keep the child safe.

Severus' pants were stretchy to avoid buttons or anything of the like pushing into the stomach. There was the smell of tea coming Harry's way, so he assumed Severus had rubbed something calming over his sensitive skin.

Harry slowly leaned in, as if wondering if they could kiss. Once he was granted a gentle peck on the lips, he reached up and grasped Severus' chest possessively.

Severus moaned into the kiss, letting Harry massage and pinch his nipples. "Mr. Potter, since when have you felt entitled to me?"

It was a question lost into the kiss, but Harry continued to play and pinch the swollen pecks. He found them to be especially eager to be squeezed when their tongues were in each other's mouths.

Severus moaned more than he clearly expected to ever do, as he was practically courted by Harry.

It was only when Harry was stroking just gently over his face that Severus backed away from the seat he was in.

Going to his office desk, Severus yanked out an old book that looked like it wasn't even in a language Harry could understand. "Here, busy yourself with this."

Harry frowned, but allowed the book to be thrown on the desk in front of him. "Yes, sir."

Severus grabbed his shirt back, putting it on. He magically waved away his drip stains in embarrassment.

He had been lying about those until their current meeting.  
-  
Severus gasped as he laid under Harry, letting the boy kiss all over him. "Potter..."

It was a warning lost on Harry, whose kisses were all for the naked stomach at that point.

Groaning pathetically, Severus gripped his student by the hair, "Harry!"

In eager succession, Harry Potter was soon undoing his omega's pants.

Even when Voldemort's child kicked, Harry let the icy touch poke his cheeks as he rested his face there. "I love you, baby." He kissed the stomach, "Oh, can't forget you."

Severus felt tears in his eyes, which he quickly covered with his hand. "Enough of your... empty promises."

"I'm not lying, if that's what you think." Harry chuckled, stroking the bared skin between the waistline and the groin, "I might be mad, though."  
-  
Ron was confused at Harry looking upset at dinner, "You've spent a lot of time in Snape's office, Harry. Maybe that's why you're so cross."

Harry was staring daggers at the teacher's table when Severus was batting away his colleagues from prodding at him. Severus' stomach was looking just too good. 

His eyes caught Dumbledore's,seeing the amusement, so he looked back at Ron reluctantly, "What?"

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed, glad it seemed like Harry was interested in him again. "Maybe it's because you're an alpha, and Severus is super pregnant. You must be smelling something weird that makes you crazy." Ron chuckled, nudging Harry in the ribs, "Crazy over Snape."

The beta was making Harry a little riled, but he knew a rational Harry was inside his head. Not this lusting, protective Harry that wanted Severus Snape.

Severus Snape was Harry's secret omega. What a nightmare for his younger self.

"I just think Snape should have an alpha to take care of him, that's all." Harry wasn't sure how much Ron or Hermione could understand. Not at all that he marked Severus, but they might understand the need to do so.

Hermione was deep in a book, nodding slowly.

Trying to grab her attention, Harry said loudly without thinking, "Did you hear me? I want to bugger Snape, Hermione."

Perhaps Harry should've took into account his voice was loud in general. The dining room was mostly quiet, and Harry felt many pairs of eyes on him.

Hermione didn't drop her book in shock, just rolling her eyes. "Well, isn't that obvious? You've been on Snape like that for years."

Stealing a glance back, Harry found Dumbledore staring at him with a more intent look, and Harry just spun to fully face him. Daring Albus to finally reprimand him for breaking some school code like perhaps he should've done more.

"In my office, Harry, we will discuss what you could possibly mean by such a joke." Albus smiled, and the whole room seemed to instantly forget about the odd blurting.

Severus was almost slumping in his seat, stroking his belly and not even able to meet Harry's stare. He knew he had started something he couldn't stop. For either of them.

He sat up and felt over Harry's bite Harry had given Severus when they met in the hallway recently. 

Severus had jerked him in such need that Harry had cum without much prompting. His teeth had been in Severus' neck suddenly and longingly, making Severus cum in his pants like he was sixteen.

Severus found himself in love with a troublemaker, but still he allowed Harry to get on his knees and suck his cock with such a longing look.

When Harry's eyes burned into him, Severus excused himself to hide away in his classroom to try and distract himself from running directly to his alpha.  
-  
Albus' office was seemingly smaller each year, but Harry just focused on Dumbledore, "I'm really sorry, sir. I'm not so sure what came over me. I just..."

"Felt your alpha wanting to claim his territory?" Albus sighed, tapping his fingers on his blackening hand, "Yes, I was afraid of this, Harry. Severus is an unusual omega with the fact that he didn't have a mark, despite being pregnant. Do you understand? And when I asked him quite possibly why he let you bite him, he said..." Looking at Harry slowly, Albus cleared his throat. "Perhaps it's not my place, I apologize."

Harry turned in his seat to see Severus at the entrance of the room, fuming. He couldn't help but smile, "What, you really always wanted me instead of Voldemort?"

Albus frowned, "Harry, please don't-"

"No, allow this boy to further torment me! What with his ingenious little way of making me feel like I must submit to his every whim." Severus fought hard against even kneeling for Harry at the smell his alpha arousal.

Severus found one thing he hated about being pregnant. Having to face the fact he was in love with James Potter's son, and the child wasn't even Harry's.

He didn't want to keep being sucked into the family, but Severus knew Harry had such a presence that any fighting seemed to make it stronger.

Albus sighed and closed his eyes when he noticed their eyes deeply attacking each other with anger and lust. "Severus, please, think carefully before you start breaking more school rules, yourself."

When his eyes opened again, Harry was out of the room with Severus. "May you be happy, Severus. While you can."  
-  
Severus was red as he kissed Harry and held his lover's face. Just as he learned.

He pulled Harry into his room, shoving him down onto the ground without a care. "No bed until you tell me how much I drive you wild, Mr. Potter."

"Nice try, sir, but I'm sure you wouldn't know the first thing about how you make me feel."

Severus felt his heart go uneven as he watched Harry, content on the floor. It was almost like nothing could ruin their coupling.

Nothing at all.

Severus learned how to ride a cock while pregnant that night. He hoped he'd get to do it again with Harry for years to come. 

When he was able to bear Harry's children instead, and Harry was no longer mad at what was to happen in due time.

It had to happen that Harry forgave that murder of Dumbledore, or Severus would die alone as he had previously planned.

"I love you, Severus," Harry gasped out, his eyes unfocused and in tears.

Severus knew he hardly had time left, so he leaned in to kiss Potter on his scar. He almost smirked when Harry twisted slightly at the sensation, "I quite enjoy your company, myself."

When they were dressed again, the two odd lovers sat side by side on the bed. They looked at each other before releasing their Patronus together.

Their stag and doe touched noses, making them both shiver and stare at each other with small smiles. Severus had to fight to keep one.

Soon Harry was kissing him and crying happy tears. "I love you so, so much. I'm keeping this stag for you now, you know that? It's all for you." Harry kept giving quick kisses, "Is yours still a doe for my mum, or..."

"I keep this doe for you, Mr. Potter. Only you." I love you, Harry. "Always."  
-  
Harry was going down the stairs from Dumbledore. He was unsure what would happen to Albus up on the top of the tower, but soon Severus arrived beside him.

He gladly took the little bundle of baby girl Severus cradled in his arms. Not good enough for Voldemort, it seemed, the baby which held most of Severus' own features looked up at Harry excitedly.

Harry knew Severus pleaded for the child's life. Severus had returned to his room late one night, out of it and cursed almost to insanity.

Healed by Albus, Severus was able to watch over his newborn next to Harry most of the following night. Harry had no issues not being the true father of her, and Severus would never forget the look of pride in his eyes for a baby nothing like him.

She was not named yet at Severus' odd request. Perhaps if she did not survive, Harry thought again as he poked at her precious nose. Just like her mother's, Harry smiled.

Severus looked between his baby and his lover before glancing up the stairs reluctantly. Swallowing slightly, Severus put a finger up to his lips when Harry stared at him again.

He may never see his baby after what was about to unfurl, and Harry would make sure of that. But Severus trusted Harry to care for her when he would soon be screaming at him for ruining their shared trust.

But Harry might come back, Severus' small hope led him to believe.

Everyone seemed to trust Severus to a ridiculous degree, the man thought to himself. Going up the stairs to find himself opposite of Albus Dumbledore, Albus was giving Severus a look that seemed so sad.

Sadness for what he'd be asking Severus to finally fulfill. Despite agreeing grudgingly to be the baby girl's godfather for Harry's happiness, he still pleaded with Severus.

The only hesitation Severus had for casting the most horrible curse was when his baby gave a loud noise in confusion on the lower level.

He let his tears fall down his cheeks. Severus would miss the family he had inadvertently created in the last school year.

"Avada Kedavra."


End file.
